tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emeralde
'''Emeralde '''is Kalask's top assassin and thief. Biography Emeralde came from a universe that had been ruled by Japan since the feudal era, and was the damiyo's daughter. At a young age, she wanted to impress her father and become a warrior like him, but he laughed her off. Training in secret, Emeralde developed into a powerful warrior, although she still failed to earn any recognition. At least, until Kalask arrived. Emeralde was the last warrior to face him, and to his surprise, she earned several hits. Instead of destroying her, he acknowledged her talent and gave her a position in his army. Her first duty was to kill her father, which she did gladly. Emeralde, along with Thrak, was the first sent to test the Prime Reality's defenses. She went to the weapons lab to collect a few samples of what Cyber V had built, but was beaten to it by the Venturases, Jake and Cindy. Undaunted, she began cutting through the door, and soon faced the twins in battle. She held back at first, until their skills and constant quips made her lose her temper. Briefly, she took Wendy hostage, and then blew up the weapons lab with a shockwave. Taking a Data Ray and Blade, she left, presuming the twins were dead, and retrieved Thrak before he could be defeated. Kalask was not pleased at the puny trophies Emeralde had brought back, and after a brief attempt at an excuse, she apologized and went to attack the Collins Parkway Bridge. After some opening destruction, she delivered an ultimatum: produce your champions in ten minutes, or lose the Bridge. Cyber V arrived in six. Emeralde was soon defeated, but not destroyed, and swore vengeance for the humiliation. It took Emeralde time to recover from her injuries. She was not keen on using Neutron to wipe out Cyber V, but didn't stop Thrak from sending out the giant robot. Assassin testing out his skills on Kalask annoyed her, but she still accompanied him to the Rangers' identity-revealing press conference. Pursing President Winters, she was met by Cruger, whom she at first dismissed as a retired warrior. He promptly showed her just how wrong she was, matching her skills perfectly until the Rangers intervened. Matt and Wendy, as Cyber Pink and Blue, avenged themselves on her, and she fled again. While the others were assigned to steal Wendy's nanites, Emeralde was sent on a then-secret mission, later revealed to be murdering Private Mai Pei so Infiltrator could take over her body. Emeralde was one of the generals sent to find the upgraded and berserk Tigress as she rampaged through the Shadow Claw. Her weapons were unable to penetrate the monster's new armor, and she was flung into a wall before Kalask sent Tigress to Horizon. Having recovered, she was left under Thrak's command when Kalask departed for Mekanos, and although she did not approve of Thrak going against Kalask's orders and attacking the Rangers, she went along with it. She took a coffee shop called Coffee Zombie hostage, and announced to the world that she would exchange the hostages for the Rangers. When only Cindy, Jake and Walter came, she was irritated, but released all but one of the hostages. When Cindy informed her that Anya had disappeared, Emeralde didn't believe her at first, but realized she was telling the truth. The Rangers sprang their trap, Cindy protecting the hostage with her Protection Shield, Walter setting off some explosive disks, and all three taking out the Dreads, to Emeralde's fury. However, as Cindy pointed out, she was outnumbered by both Rangers and police, and so retreated. Emeralde was already irritated by Thrak's failures, and immediately pointed out the monsters he'd lost them when Kalask returned. After the defeat of Kurse, she didn't see why Kalask was pleased, and he explained that he'd gotten the Techno Rangers out of the way, forcing Cyber V to fight alone once again. She was not happy when Kalask himself decided to face the Rangers, wishing she'd been sent instead. While he was gone, she noticed Tem-Tar and Thrak having a rather mutinous conversation, and Tem-Tar altering Thrak's cybernetics so Kalask couldn't hurt him anymore. She told Midnai, and when Kalask returned, they tried to tell him, but he had already figured it out. Feud with Anya After demonstrating to Hellion that women warriors were not to be underestimated, Emeralde asked for permission to hunt down Anya, seeing her escape from Reality 4510-231 as a personal failure. Kalask granted it, and watched as they fought (Hellion keeping the others busy). However, the arrival of the male Cyber V Rangers prompted Kalask to withdraw, taking her with him. She took out her resulting frustration on several Dreads. Another frustrating failure awaited Emeralde in the form of Tornado, who tore through an army of Dreads and destroyed her katana, almost killing her but for a timely warpportal. She was furious, swearing vengeance, but Kalask told her just how lucky she'd been to survive at all. When Kalask sent her and his other generals down to deal with the Horizon War's interlopers, Emeralde ended up with Thrak, rescuing Anya, Walter and Jake. However, Emeralde followed Thrak's initiative, attacking Anya to tie up their feud. She nearly won but for Kalask's sudden arrival: he scolded her, and ashamed, she returned to the Shadow Claw. In her next duel with Anya, Cyber Yellow pointed out that Emeralde was not only a worse fighter than her, but her obsession was getting in the way. An attack from Anya's teammates knocked Emeralde into a nearby river, unconscious. Drifting downstream, she was found by Master Chie, keeper of a temple. Emeralde woke up, very confused and with her wounds dressed. She nearly attacked Master Chie, but he disarmed her and asked her to stay and heal--both physically and spiritually. Taken aback by his calm insight, she accepted his offer of food, and later fished with him. When prompted, she explained her history to him, and he asked her about what she'd do after she defeated Anya. Emeralde didn't have an answer. After meditation, Emeralde realized that what she truly wanted was acknowledgement. She thanked Master Chie, who gently urged her to find a new path. She continued to stay with him until Skullhound tracked her down. To the monster's surprise, Emeralde refused to return to Kalask, and fought him to protect Master Chie. When the Rangers arrived, Emeralde fought alongside them--right up until the moment where Anya saved her from a blast which fatally injured Master Chie. Stricken, Emeralde held him as he died. Her grief quickly turned into rage, and she lashed out at Anya, blaming her for her master's death. Again, they dueled, Emeralde ignoring Anya's attempts to turn her back on her new path. Once again, Emeralde retreated to Kalask when she became outnumbered. She told Kalask that she'd found clarity, and she'd have peace once she defeated Cyber Yellow, which he didn't object to. Privately, she returned to the temple (finding the grave the Rangers had dug for Chie), set the building on fire, and apologized to Chie for what she planned to do. She secretly watched Thrak and Tem-Tar plot against Kalask. Personality By her own admission, Emeralde has no mercy, although she has some sense of honor. She is also arrogant, confident in her own skills (which to be fair are considerable) and the imminent defeat of whoever she is facing at any given time. Her quick temper and vengeful streak tend to be her undoing. She is also very loyal to Kalask, viewing him as almost a father figure. Talents and Abilities Emeralde's primary weapon is a katana, and she possesses super strength, both of which she can use to cut through steel doors. Along with being a skilled fighter, she can generate energy attacks through her sword, and summon warpportals like the other generals. Appearance Emeralde appears to be Japanese, although her green ninja suit conceals everything but her slanted eyes and the bridge of her nose. Category:Power Rangers Cyber V Category:Female